They Say Love Is Blind
by FairytaleMadness
Summary: Ginny finally has the love of her life, and all seems well.. but how long can love really last? As the Golden Boy becomes less and less observant Ginny falls into a deep place. Suffering in the relationship she was "Destined to be in" Ginny does nothing but please others, creating a miserable life for her. Little does she know, someone else notices the fire in her eyes die.


**Harry Potter Fanfiction  
M for future chapters  
Romance and Horror?  
Pairing – Ginny &amp; Draco**

**WARNING - The characters may be a little bit OOC, which is expected from Fanfictions. Please review and help out x Beta needed. **

CHAPTER ONE -

Ginny P.O.V

I remember the day I thought I would be happy forever. I remember the day when my life changed forever, but I never imagined that it would go the way it did. I sigh softly, placing a Silenco over my bed. Letting the tears fall as I remember the one memory I hold close to my heart.

***FLASHBACK***  
"My life is perfect, oh Draco and I are so in love!" I swear to Merlin, Pansy should shut the hell up before I cast a bat bogey hex on her. How does she not notice that Malfoy isn't interested in her? I mean, he's the Slytherin prince who could practically get anyone he wanted. Not to mention he had that bad – boy feel about him ..  
"Miss Weasley!"  
I flinched at his harsh tone, I had been caught in a daydream again. This was not going to end well. "Sorry I was thinking of the squid in the black lake sir."  
I managed to find my voice quickly, despite Snapes cold glare.  
"Do you think you're better than the rest of the students here you impotent child? Well considering you feel like you don't need to pay attention, it'd be an honour for you to tell everyone here the purpose of a babbling beverage"  
I quickly looked down; I was sure my cheeks were bright red, "I'm not sure sir".  
His smirk stretched over his face,  
"Well I must say I'm surprised, it seems all you drink are babbling beverages. The purpose of a babbling beverage is to make the consumer talk complete nonsense"  
I heard the Slytherin's snicker, Merlin they should shut up. I clenched my fist at his insult, but kept my mouth shut, I couldn't afford to lose more house points to Snape.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. You are all dismissed, you must complete an essay on how the babbling beverage can be used to create a diversion"  
I sighed quietly; I had to get my things quickly to escape the glare of the Gryffindor students. I had already lost fifty points this week to Snape and I couldn't afford any more. I grabbed my bag quickly, throwing it over my shoulder before fleeing from the room.

With only one week left before Christmas the Great Hall was decorated for those students who had to stay over the holiday. Since my parents went to see Charlie last Christmas they were staying at the burrow this year and I was more than excited to go home to be with my family and Harry. I quickly took a seat next to Collin, and picked at some potato.  
"Hey Gin!" he smiled when I sat down, it was always nice being around Collin.  
"Hey, sorry I took off after potions today"  
"Don't worry about it, Snape was harsh on you again today! I mean, ten points because you were thinking about me is so unfair"  
"Yeah I know! He's unfai.. wait Collin, you dork! I wasn't thinking about you"  
He feigned hurt before bursting out into laughter, making me join him. He was always so happy and bought my mood up whenever Snape was, well Snape.  
"So, what are your holiday plans Gin, well besides thinking about me.."  
"I'm going home, to be with my family. It will be so hard being away from you oh whatever will I do without you Collin!" I joked with him.  
"You'll think of something, anyway I've got to get going see you later though"  
I smiled as he left, getting up to leave when Harry came over to me. He had that look in his eyes whenever something was about to happen, and honestly I was afraid.  
"Harry?" I uttered when he didn't say anything  
"Ginny, will you go out with me?" he muttered quickly.  
I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open when I registered what he was saying. I had to blink a few times to make sure it was all real.  
"Gin? It was stupid sorr.."  
"YES! Of course I will Harry!" I leaped into his arms, blushing when I realised everyone was staring at our embrace. His smile was intoxicating as he realised what had happened. We were a thing, I was his .. we were together. My Christmas gift was the best I had gotten ever, and it was all from one person.. Harry.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***

Uncontrollable sobs leave my body as I remember the memory. My heart clenches at the memory. So much has changed over the past three months, yet all I can do is act like I'm fine. Since Christmas Harry and I have grown into one of those show couples, but Harry paid no attention to me. Everyone just assumes that I was Harry's perfect little princess who was always destined to be with him. I gave him my everything in an attempt to make him pay attention to me, and at the age of sixteen I lost my virginity to him. Of course it changed nothing. Now he only comes to me when he wants to relieve himself, which only consists of him pleasuring himself and leaving again as soon as he's done. The perfect boy who I imagined when I was younger didn't match up to his 'Golden Boy' title. I never thought Harry would be who he was, and above all else he thought he was the perfect boyfriend. Sobbing some more I thought of Collin.. my best friend who was found dead in the pile of dead bodies in another attack on Diagon Alley. I hadn't gone to classes for two weeks after I found out, only going when my parents threatened to homeschool me instead of having me attend Hogwarts further. My heart clenched some more thinking of Collin. He had been my best and only friend besides the 'Golden Trio' who would never have been my friend if I hadn't been Ron's little sister. My heart clenched a third time and I felt my eyes close – I was finally peaceful in my darkness.

**-Review 3 x  
Fairytales are mad, love. **


End file.
